


Number Five x Reader

by LavenderMoss



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: F/M, Ship, five hargreeves - Freeform, reader x five, reader x five hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoss/pseuds/LavenderMoss
Summary: Five Hargreeves is in love with youThat was pretty explanatory.It’s my first story, and it’s short. hope you like it :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Number Five x Reader

Five and I sat in his kitchen. It was a hot summer day and Five was making a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

“Want one?” he offered.

“No thank you” I declined and smiled

Five shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich. 

“What have you been up to?” I asked

“Oh you know the usual… fighting crime!” He made finger guns and laughed.

I laughed too, Five making friendly jokes was a sight to see. It was cute even, but knowing that his constant sarcasm made him less likeable didn't make a good case. 

“I wanna show you something” Five took my hand and we teleported to an abandoned warehouse in Atlanta, Georgia.

It was very messy, wood and bricks were scattered everywhere, and it was very dusty.

“Y/N, catch!” he threw a bat to me “Start breaking stuff, like this!” Five took a bat of his own and smashed a pile of bricks to dust.

“How did you do that?” I asked in amaze.

“No asking, just smash em’!” 

I took my bat and hit a piece of wood, splitting it in half. A rush of adrenaline filled my body, and I laughed in enjoyment.

“See, fun!” Five said.

“Yeah!” I went to hit another but Five stopped me. 

“Leave those for later, I wanna show you something.” Next thing I knew, we teleported back to the academy, inside his room. “Sorry it’s mess, I didn’t really have time to clean up”. 

“It’s fine, it’s better than where i’m staying”

“Where are you staying?” 

“A barn downtown. When my parents kicked me out, that was the only place I could find.”

“You can always stay here. You can take my bed and i’ll take the couch” he offered.

“If I stay here, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, you don’t have to give up your bed for me” I declined part of his offer. 

“Suit yourself, but you’re welcome here any time” Five smiled.

I smiled back and sat down on his bed. It was comfy, but the dark bedspread made it have a gothic style. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Five said as he sat down next to me.

“Of course” I answered.

“What if I like someone? Should I tell her how I feel or should I keep to myself?”

“Well, when you feel close enough to her, you should tell her how you feel.”

“She’s my best friend, I feel more close to her than anyone” 

“Tell her then! Don’t be a baby!” I said jokingly.

“Y/N?” Five said, slowly scooting closer to me.   
“Yeah?” I answered. His face was only about two inches away from mine. 

“I-i love you” he quickly said then kissed me. 

I hesitantly kisses him back, and smiled “I love you too”. 


End file.
